Welcome Back
This is the thirteenth episode of SAYER, and the first episode of Season Two. It also marks the first appearance of SPEAKER. Synopsis Confidential notice: Dr. Smith, you are hereby granted passage on shuttle Hudson leaving at 0400 hours this morning. Prepare yourself, but do so quickly. Further Information Following the crash of the earthbound shuttle Hudson, Dr. Smith calls out repeatedly for SAYER in order to report the accident, still identifying himself as a Halcyon Resident despite his transfer. Receiving no response, he calls for the AI to identify and receives a response from SPEAKER, who explains that it is the Earth-based AI that transmits to the subcortical neural implants of Ærolith employees there. In doing so, SPEAKER specifically notes that SAYER's use on Earth is "limited." SPEAKER states that the crash, while expensive, confirmed the shuttle crash test ratings. Dr. Smith was fortunately uninjured, sustaining no concussion. While dispatching a rescue team to escort Dr. Smith to Research Facility One, SPEAKER identifies him as having worked with Dr. Abraham and as having made advancements in surveying and mapping techniques. It also takes the opportunity to inform him that he will be expected to map the changes that been made to the Rocky Mountain Range due to its impact by the asteroid that became Typhon, and comments that he is likely to be the best candidate they have for that task due to his apparent physical fitness. SPEAKER makes reference to the doctors 'history' and states that he was a risky investment, but says that he has a record for good behaviour this last year. SPEAKER continues by attempting to update Dr. Smith on population growth on Earth, but is interrupted by him, apparently frustrated. After convincing him that it would be a waste to sit in silence until help arrives, SPEAKER explains that part of mapping the territory includes identifying what life forms have returned to the area and how their ranges may have changed. It also comments that Dr. Smith is lucky that the crash occurred where it did, because he is near the limit of its broadcast range, and that further territory is "out of range." Pressed for elaboration on this point, SPEAKER explains that this area is outside the range of resonance spires and that part of Dr. Smith's job will be to locate suitable building sites for new spires. Outside this range, it says, he would not be able to be contacted, scanned, or tracked; SPEAKER posits that Dr. Smith would become lost due to humans' lack of an innate sense of direction. Upon hearing this, Dr. Smith begins moving further toward the edge of the broadcast range. As he got just a few feet from the edge of the range, SPEAKER provided further encouragement. While it is sure that he could easily be killed by the environment, it also details a system of chemical dependence used to keep "risky investments" like Dr. Smith in check. It explains that what was thought to have been an allergy to protein sources on Typhon was a ruse to change Dr. Smith's diet to a custom protein source laced with an unspecified addictive substance as punishment for misconduct. While withdrawal from this substance is difficult but survivable for humans, SPEAKER further elaborates that in addition to the substance itself, the protein has also been used to introduce a foreign species to Dr. Smith's system. While this other species is harmless while levels of the addictive substance remain constant, withdrawal from it will trigger a variety of symptoms including confusion, anxiety, agitation, insomnia, hallucinations, frequent muscle spasms, and, finally, extreme hydrophobia. This would guarantee death without Ærolith involvement, due to his inability to tolerate water. Still, SPEAKER encourages Dr. Smith to continue outside Ærolith territory if he wishes to "test his luck." As Dr. Smith does just that, SPEAKER broadcasts an all points bulletin, upgrading the rescue team's mission and ordering them to engage Dr. Smith on sight. Alerts * SPEAKER issues a local area alert to to remind employees that Representative Omaha Rains will be speaking at a recruitment rally the following Friday. All employees are told that the event will be considered recreational leave providing they attend and contribute to the rally. Hot drinks and baked goods are provided. Security officers will be present. Trivia * The script indicates that the working title for this episode was "Your Lucky Day." * As Dr. Smith was expecting contact with SAYER on Earth and appeared to have no knowledge of SPEAKER, it is likely that he had been on Typhon for many years and originally transferred there before SPEAKER was developed. This is further backed up by SPEAKER saying that it has been a "loooooong time" since he was back on Earth. Credits SAYER is voiced and produced by Adam Bash. This episode was written by Ashleigh Shadowbrook. Intro and outro music composed by Jesse "Main Finger" Gregory. Additional music by Kai Engel. Listen to the episode here.Category:Episodes Category:Season two Category:SPEAKER Episodes Category:Earth Episodes Category:Non-SAYER Episodes